License To Heal
by Starlight Dream Weaver
Summary: 008 has two jobs, one as a doctor, the other is top secret....


Authors Notes: Not to be taken seriously at all. A light hearted, fancy free, mother's lock up your daughters Smither's is on the town… (X Files Simpson's anyone?) It's a spoof of James Bond and all the other spy stuff.   
Enjoy and please review J

Witchofeastwick1@hotmail.com http://www.angelfire.com/musicals/dream_weaver

Disclaimer: Not mine…

License to Heal

Secret cave 

"I've been waiting for you" His lips curved into a Grinch like grin, his German accent thick. Lifting the agent's head to look at him, he laughed, "You are not like the previous agent" he continued to grin, "You lack a certain something" 

The underground cave was alive with men in white containment suits running around, a huge computer system in the middle on a raised platform where a rocket sat. Against a rock wall, a secret agent hung, chained to it. 

A man in a impeccable clean suit stood with a remote control in his hand "With just one touch of this button, and the moon will blow up, the fragments will head for earth and destroy your secret bases, MWAHAHAHAHA!" As he spoke, the chained agent used a small laser on a watch to cut through the chains, slipping out of the chains. 

As the man turned his back, the agent raised the chains above the man's head, crashing them down into his skull, grabbing the remote control, and running across the cave. 

Suddenly a woman in a leather cat suit jumped down from the ceiling, in huge boots with her hair scraped back into a ponytail, as she spoke a Russian accent escaped "I don't think Mr Silver-Foot would want you to escape" raising her arms into a kung-fu position she suddenly moved forward, the agent counteracting her attack, dispensing a kung-fu kick to the leather clad woman, sending her flying across the cave, landing in a pond, where piranha's appeared. 

Moment's later, only a boot floated around the pond. Running to the raised platform, the agent began typing in commands, when suddenly a computerised voice boomed out of no where "This cave will self destruct in 30 seconds… 29… 28…" The agent turned around, frantically typing in commands into the opposite computer, to no avail, running from the platform, the agent ran through the cave where the men in white suit's seemed to be going. 

Running to a cupboard opposite the cave exit, the agent approached. Noticing it was locked, the agent pulled out a gun, shooting off the lock, opening it up, taking a black briefcase out and running to the exit. As the agent reached the mouth of the cave, a huge boom could be heard, and then a fireball came toward the exit. As the agent reached the freedom, the fireball escaped, sending the agent high into the air, crashing down to the desert ground. Rolling over to look at the damage done, the agent could see the cave was destroyed. At least Silver-Foot's plan was no more.

A beeping sound could be heard, an then suddenly a voice "Well done 008, that was a job well done, you have the briefcase I take it" "Yes, I got it" The agent sighed with relief, looking down at the watch which had turned into a video link "Well done, I'll see you back here immediately" As the agent went to shut the link down, the man added "On a personal note, I'm proud of you Kerry" Smiling slightly, she disconnected the link. Standing up, Kerry Weaver picked up the brief case and walked to a nearby waiting car, jumping in she sped off back to headquarters. 

Secret Head quarters

"The briefcase contained all the blue prints for Silver-Foot's fiendish plans" A small worked its way over the aged man's lips "Well done again 008" "Anytime R" Smiling proudly, Kerry walked out of the lab. A lady approached, wearing a plaid skirt, brown shoes, and a cardigan with a frilly shirt, thick glasses and hair in a bun "Ms Weaver...?"

"Yes Penny-Munny"

"You're on shift in the ER in an hour, you have dinner with the President at 2030 hours sharp tonight, you're due back here tomorrow for a debriefing on Silver-Foot at 0400 hours" 

"Thank you Penny" Winking, Kerry walked off, leaving Penny-Munny flustered and flattered. 

The ER 

Leaning into her crutch, Kerry walked into the ER, proud and happy at a job's well done. 

"Hello Doctor Weaver" Carter waved at her enthusiastically from behind the desk, groaning, she grudgingly waved back "Carter" Noticing Abby, he bounded up to her like a dog. Sighing with relief, Kerry ducked into the lounge. At that exact moment, a beeping could be heard, looking down at her watch, R's face appeared.

"What is it? It's not a good time right now" She whispered into her watch, opening her locker at the same time.

"It's Silver-Foot, he's alive, and he's after the blue prints, we need you here right away" 

"R!! I have an ER shift, I've only just got in"

"008, you are needed" and with that, he disconnected. Slamming the locker shut, Kerry turned around, to be faced by Carter "umm… Dr Weaver… are you feeling okay?" Panicking, she smiled "Fine John, one of those talking alarm watches" He nodded "I wanted one of those!" Groaning under her breath she nodded "Yes... John, can you do me a favour, I got a phone call before that, family emergency… I have to run off... can you cover me till I return?" He grinned, "Sure, you forget how many patients I can see at once!" His enthusiasm was almost sickening, but it was better than when he was being a moody bastard, her mind then wondering to whether he'd been in the drug lock up…   
As she walked out of the lounge, Carter watched after her "Silver Foot… 008…. Hummm" He stood thinking scratching his chin, with his hand on his hip.

Secret Meeting Room 

"Silver -Foot managed to escape through a secret exit, buried within the chamber"

The conference room was alive with noise, men in suits smoking cigars complaining that it was "A man's job, no wonder she screwed up" and "I'm missing a hockey game for this" Kerry sat one of a huge wooden table next to R. R had taken over from Q, he was a middle aged kindly man, always wore a suit, no matter what. He cared for Kerry a great deal, protecting her whenever he could, and this was one of the times he was going to. 

"I think we should start planning a new agent at this rate"

"Let's no go over board, 008 is a fantastic agent, better than James, I know we all miss him and the search for the woman that swallowed him whole still goes on, but 008 is more than capable of taking care of this" R hunched over the table as he said this. 

A beeper went off, everyone looked down, checking his or hers "Mine!" Kerry shouted out "The ER need me" R dropped his head, after fighting Kerry's case for her she was running off. 

She stood up and walked out the room. R followed her. Finding her in the locker room of the base, he sighed "Kerry, I've told you this before, you have to leave the hospital, you can't continue being a doctor, it's too much for you too handle being an agent as well" "Well… I could always quit being an agent" R drew in a deep breath, suddenly growing angry

"You'll do not such thing 008, you're the best agent to grace us for years, decades even, more than that, you can only leave if you're dead or fired" Kerry laughed softly "I have to go R" He watched as she picked up her crutch from her lock and carried it away.

The ER 

Arriving back at the ER, she found out what was such an emergency. Half the ER was on fire; people were walking around coughing and putting flames out on their jackets, one person went running past Kerry with their hair on fire, flailing their arms, followed seconds later by a woman fire fighter, with a fire extinguisher, who seemed to slow as she got to Kerry, their eyes meeting for a brief second, before she ran after the person who had now started rolling around on the floor. 

"What the hell happened?" the voice that escaped Kerry's shattered the glass in the surrounding windows. Mark who was stood at the nurses stations watched as the glass rained down, not turning around he spoke "Kerry, now… it isn't as bad as it seems', there was a slight… explosion…"   
"SLIGHT EXPLOSION!! MARK WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY ER!?" 

"Me!!?? What did I do?? Why do you assume it was Me?"

"Oh I don't know Mr-Walking-Danger-to-others! Natural and unnatural disasters seem to follow where ever you go!" She growled at him. 

Mark stood hands on hips "Well for your information Kerry…" he scoffed her name out "Some man did this, who happened to be looking for you… left a bag, it went boom" He put his hand in Kerry's face, clicked his fingers, turned and pranced away.

Carter approached Kerry with caution "The guy… who did this.. " Kerry immediately turned to Carter "He said his name… was… Bronze arm… no…. Gold finger… no… Silver foot! Yes Silver Foot, you said his name earlier in the lounge when you were talking to your watch" Kerry blushed for a second. "Silver-Foot! Hah, never heard the name" Saying this, she raised one eyebrow, turned around and crutched away as fast as possible. 

Randi sat in chairs with a cup of water, watching the firemen at work, enjoying the sight; she placed her water on the chair next to her. She could feel the ground shaking, looking at the water next to her; she noticed how the water jumped, slightly spilling, moving and rippling. She looked up to the root of the rumblings, to see Robert Romano, hands on hips looking extremely pissed off.

Romano linked eyes with Randi, clicking his fingers; she stood up and walked over to him "Dr Romano?"   
"Horny…"

"Randi" she corrected him

"Randi Horny, same thing, but the point is, what the hell happened?"

She looked around at the firemen, the smoking papers and small flames coming from an exam room "My guess… a fire…" She turned and walked away.  
Romano turned around, spotting Kerry who was trying to unsuccessfully hide behind an IV pole "Kerry! Here! Now!" She crutched over muttering obscenities under her breath. "What happened to my ER?"

"As far as I can tell and from what I'm being told, it was a bomb… left by a psyche patient"

"Uh-huh… any casualties, injuries?"

"No fortunately, Luka was doing his circus tent trick with his pants again, seemed to deflect most of the blast"

"I see…" 

"Have they caught the person that blew my ER up?"

"Umm No Robert, they havn't, Security havn't got an ID either… the camera's seemed to go out a few seconds before he arrived into the ER"

"They didn't notice the camera's were out!?"

"It was nap time.. it went unnoticed"

"I see Kerry"

At that point Carter shouted for Kerry "Sorry Robert… gotta go!" And with that she crutched away leaving a very frustrated Romano.

To Be Continued….


End file.
